In responding to HazMat emergencies, practice not only makes perfect, it also saves lives. Under the Phase I SBIR grant, Amethyst Research developed a software simulation tool called HazCommand. Our Phase II goal is to create a model platform for credentialing operational competency of initial company officers responding to HazMat incidents. The credential will reflect the responder's ability to demonstrate operational competency that meets local operating procedures and NIMS/ICS and NFPA standards. By creating such a HazMat Incident Command System credentialing component for the Philadelphia Fire Department, we will have produced a concrete roadmap for other organizations to create their own standards-based credentialing program. Amethyst Research will accomplish this goal by 1) creating a comprehensive set of HazMat incident scenarios, 2) developing reliable evaluation metrics and competency- assessment credentialing processes, 3) developing support for metrics capture and reporting, and 4) evaluating the credentialing processes on representative sample. This project aims to mature a software simulation tool called HazCommand for training emergency responders in command and control, strategy, tactics, and communication, into a full-fledged learning platform. This project should impact public health by improving response by firefighters to HazMat incidents.